


Sugar and Spice and I Forget The Rest

by A_Little_Bit_of_Everything



Series: Annual Christmas Oneshot [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything/pseuds/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything
Summary: Meg, Lindsay, Michael, and Gavin decide to have a date making Christmas cookies. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones/Meg Turney
Series: Annual Christmas Oneshot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026469
Kudos: 10





	Sugar and Spice and I Forget The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for my lovely family in the trans ragehappy server love you guys <3

Michael wasn't sure what he expected when Lindsay and Meg insisted they all make Christmas treats together.

Getting flour thrown on him probably should have been expected, but it still took him by surprise.

"You motherfucker." Michael grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Lindsay in retaliation.

"Oh god it went up my nose!" Lindsay shouted as they began sneezing, it almost reminded Michael of a puppy sneezing.

Meg shook her head at the pair from her place at the counter where she was mixing up a chocolate chip cookie dough, "Don't waste all the flour, we still have to make snickerdoodles."

Michael and Lindsay ceased their assault on each other, making eye contact for a moment before turning to Meg and each throwing a handful of flour on their girlfriend.

Meg let out an indignant squeal as she was covered in flour. "That's it you two are going down." Meg abandoned her dough on the counter and grabbed her own handful of flour and threw it on them.

"Get 'em Turney!" Gavin cheered as he stirred the no bake oatmeal cookie mixture on the stove.

Gavin watched as his lovers threw flour at each other. It made his chest warm, he loved them all so much. He laughed as Michael got a face full of powder.

"What the fuck are you laughing at asshole?" Michael said as he turned on Gavin.

"Michael no!" Gavin squawked as he tried to duck away from the oncoming flour attack.

He didn't notice as he ducked his sweater sleeve fell slightly too close to the stove burner. Gavin continued to laugh and try to push Michael away from him until Lindsay suddenly let out a surprised yell.

"Holy fuck Gavin your sleeve is on fire!"

Gavin made a noise that he would later deny being a scream as he pulled away from the stove.

"Shit shit shit," Meg grabbed blindly for one of the cups on the counter and threw the contents on Gavin's sleeve.

They all took a simultaneous breath once the fire was out before converging on Gavin.

"Are you ok babe?"

"God I'm sorry I shouldn't have been messing around while you were near the stove!"

"I can't believe you set yourself on fire!"

Gavin took a deep breath, "I'm alright, I think my jumper is ruined though." He looked down at his sweater, the sleeve was completely charred and the cream-colored fabric was stained from the liquid Meg had thrown on it.

"Don't worry, if you're good maybe Santa will bring you a new one." Meg said teasingly.

Lindsay pouted slightly as they looked at the cup Meg had set back on the counter, "Yeah, and maybe he'll bring me a new cup of hot chocolate."

That made all four of them break out into laughter. It may not have been what Michael had expected, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
